For Sale
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: A rewrite of Episode 15... Damon begs Elena to buy him. Elena agrees and takes her out on a date. How will it end? What happens when Stefan shows up after leaving Elena due to a break up? Will she go back to Stefan or enjoy Damon? A One-Shot..


This is a one-shot about how Damon is in the bachelor auction and asks Elena to buy him.

Elena is also eighteen in this fiction if anyone cares.

Ok so I needed Stefan out of the way so they broke up a few days ago because Stefan got a taste of human blood and became aggressive around Elena. She broke up with him and he left Mystic Falls to reconnect wit his vegan side.

All good? Ok well here's Part One!

**I know that Bachelor Raffles don't work like that (Buying) but I just pretend it's just like an auction.**

* * *

**For Sale**

"Elena please come with me, I don't want to be at this stupid auction alone." Jenna said complaining to Elena.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be very cheery." Elena responded as she grabbed her long black coat.

"Ok, thank you! You're the best!" Jenna exclaimed as she hugged her niece throwing her off balance.

"Ok, ok let's go." She said with a laugh as they walked out the door and towards Jenna's car.

Within a few minutes they were in the parking lot of the grill. Elena was about to say something to Jenna when she saw her waving at someone.

Elena squinted to see Jenna waving with a coat that said, _Bachelor 4_. She looked up to see Alaric Saltzman waving back.

"Seriously Jenna? My history teacher?" Elena asked as she walked into the grill, while Jenna giggled like a schoolgirl.

Jenna and Elena took a seat at a small round table inside the grill. They started talking when Alaric took Jenna away for a minute.

She looked over to them to see them practically making out. She cringed and sat in silence until Jenna finally returned.

"Have fun?" Elena said sarcastically.

Jenna nodded and Elena continued, "That is so wrong."

She giggled and directed her attention to Alaric again.

Elena sat in silence for a moment until her phone started to ring. She jumped a little but Jenna never noticed.

It was an unfamiliar number that had texted her. She opened her phone to see the message.

_Meet me by the bar in five minutes. _

_-Damon_

Elena looked at the text and replied,

_Fine, just don't try anything. _

_-Elena_

Elena put her phone in her pocket and about five minutes later she excused herself from Jenna and walked towards the bar.

She was grabbed and pulled towards Damon. He held back a scream as she was turned to face him.

"What the hell Damon?" She whispered with an angry tone.

"Just shut up and listen Elena." He said in a normal cocky tone.

"I'm listening." She said quietly.

"I need you to buy me tonight at the auction." Damon said in a whisper.

"No, that means I have to go on a date with you, and I know you'll keep me to that." She said angrily.

"I need you too!" Damon said practically begging.

"Just because I broke up with Stefan doesn't mean I am going to buy you Damon." She replied sternly.

"Please, I don't need the desperate housewives of Mystic Falls trying to grope me! Please Elena, I'll make it worth your while." He said now begging her.

Elena rolled her eyes and looked into Damon's. She sighed and said, "Ok."

Damon then suddenly grabbed her and squeezed her tight and shook her around a little bit.

Elena backed off of him and asked, "Are you drunk or just really happy."

"A little bit of both." He said as he placed an envelope in Elena's hand and closed her fingers over it.

"What's this?" Elena asked looking at the envelope.

"10,000 dollars. Use as much of it as you need." With that Damon was gone and nowhere to be seen.

Elena sighed, placed the envelope in her pocket and walked back to Jenna who was still flirting afar to Alaric.

When she sat down Jenna turned to her and said, "Where have you been?"

"Getting a coke." She said getting used to lying to her about some things.

"Oh, ok." She said as the lights dimmed and the auction begun.

* * *

Damon was up next and he hoped that Elena pulled through.

She was now sitting alone after her Aunt had won Alaric.

"Bachelor Number 5, Damon Salvatore."

He waved to the crowd and looked to see a bunch of people double or triple (Mostly women) his own age.

He looked over to Elena who nodded at him. It made his stomach sit easier. Usually he didn't care about who bought him but after Katherine he didn't just want anybody. He wanted somebody that he cared about and he would actually have fun with, not somebody who was possibly crazy, or worse a mother looking for a replacement father.

"Let's start the bidding at 500 dollars shall we?" The woman announced.

Elena raised her hand and so did about 12 other people.

It went on for a good ten minutes and only three people were left; Elena, a nerdy girl with braces and wool clothing and a mother with four kids hanging off her sides.

The bidding was up to 9000 dollars. Damon was amazed at how far these chicks would go.

Finally the nerdy girl and mother dropped out at 10,000. Damon felt a slight ping of happiness and when Elena won he walked up to her and hugged her again.

He shook her again until she stumbled backwards. "God Damon, you're going to give me whiplash."

People were staring from all around. Elena felt a little more than uncomfortable.

"You are staying at the boarding house tonight." He said sounding a little more than drunk.

"Damon, having to go on a date with you is one thing but staying at your house all night is a whole other." Elena said trying to reason with the drunken Damon.

"I won't try anything unless you want me too kitten." Damon said as he grabbed her by the hand and attempted to pull her out the door.

She looked at Caroline who was managing the money with a help me look as she placed the money on the table and then was forced out the door.

Caroline laughed as she closed up for the night.

* * *

Elena was at the boarding house in an instant. Damon had used his vampire speed and now she was dizzy- again-.

"First thing tomorrow Elena. I promised I'd make it worth it. You can stay in my room with me, Stefan's room or the spare room."

"I think the spare room will be just fine." Elena said as she walked up the stairs with Damon right on her heels.

"Your loss I guess." Damon said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight Damon." Elena said as she walked towards Stefan's room.

Damon was confused didn't she say she was staying in the spare room. "Where are you going?"

"Pajamas, I have some in Stefan's room, unless he burned them or something."

Damon laughed and Elena simply walked in and out with her black and purple plaid pajamas.

"Stefan hated these." She laughed as she slipped into the spare room. Damon followed her until the doorway and said, "Goodnight Elena."

Damon went to bed planning the day with Elena. He had a lot prepared for her.

* * *

Morning finally rolled around and Elena woke up to the smell of coffee. She then remembered what happened last night.

She was in the boarding house and Damon apparently had things planned. How perfect she though as she walked down the stairs to see Damon with a cup of coffee in one hand and the other skimming through a thin magazine.

"Morning kitten." He said as he got up and passed her a cup of coffee. She smiled and took a sip and said, "Morning."

"Looks like you aren't drunk this morning." Elena said as she took another sip of coffee.

"Nope, sober for the next 10 minutes!" He said sarcastically. "I have the whole day planned kitten."

"Really?" She asked with another sip of coffee.

"Really." He mocked. She laughed as he continued, "This morning at the house, this afternoon at the beach, this evening at the grill and if you're up for it all night in my arms."

Elena glared at him when she heard the last part.

"Hey I could've said you'd be more than in my arms." He laughed.

Elena shook her head and finished off her coffee. "Ok, looks like I need to go get all my stuff for the beach and the grill tonight."

"All done." He said as he pointed over to Elena's purple tote bag by the fridge. She got up and brought it to the counter.

She sorted through it and found her bathing suit, a towel, sunscreen, clothes and –what the hell? – Lingerie?

"Damon, these aren't mine!" She yelled as she held up the see through black nightgown.

"I bought it this morning, thought it would suit you." He said with a smirk.

"I bet you would, but I'm not wearing this." She stated.

"You'll come around." He said as he walked up the stairs, "Get ready."

Elena sighed and did as she told and within a matter on minutes she was ready to go and waiting at the door. She was wearing a white strapless sundress with her bikini underneath.

"Damon?" Elena yelled from the top of the stairs.

There was no response and Elena turned around to Damon smiling at her not even a centimeter away. He was wearing a black pair of swim trunks and a black shirt.

Elena jumped back and Damon smirked at her. He was holding his hand behind his back.

"For you." He said as he pulled twelve black roses from behind his back.

"You really didn't have to." Elena said as she gladly took the roses.

"I told you I'd make it worth it, so go put them in water and we'll head out." Damon said as Elena started walking towards the kitchen.

Elena placed the flowers in the water and walked back to Damon.

"Let's go sweetheart." He said with a smirk.

Elena smiled as he opened the door to the bright sunlight and hot air. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena and in a minute they were at the beach.

Damon didn't let Elena go. He just held her for a few more minutes before letting go and soaking in the warm sunrays.

Elena rolled out a towel and watched Damon do the same. She brought out her lotion and took off her white sundress to reveal a black bikini with white stitching.

Damon took off his shirt and Elena just stared at his chest and abs while he closed his eyes while lying back on the towel.

"You enjoying that view kitten?" Damon asked with a smirk.

Elena roller her eyes and said, "How do you know if I'm even looking at you?"

"I can feel your eyes on me." He replied as he turned his head to her while his eyes now open.

Elena threw the bottle of suntan lotion at Damon and it bounced neatly off of his chest.

"Don't get mad at me for something you did." He said shaking a finger at her. "And just for that you aren't getting it back." He shook the suntan lotion at her and placed it on the other side of him.

"Ok, then you don't get to rub it on me." Elena said teasingly.

Damon rolled his eyes, passed her the lotion and said, "You always find someway to make my plan backfire."

Elena smiled and said, "Yea, now I can backfire it again because I never use this stuff, I don't burn or tan."

She threw it behind her and Damon just shook his head. "Then why do you have it? You got me all excited for nothing."

"I keep it just to get vampires excited to rub me." She laughed sarcastically.

"Well sadly for you I don't burn either so you can't rub suntan lotion on my amazingly hot body." He replied with a smirk.

She looked over to him and sarcastically replied, "How will I ever survive?"

Damon laughed and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Damon watched Elena as she closed her eyes to enjoy the sun he had an idea.

Elena's eyes were still closed when she felt herself being picked up and pulled over someone shoulder.

"Damon! What are you doing?" She said giggling a little.

He flung her into his arms and said, "You look warm I think you need a little cool down."

He dangled her just on top of the water as she was in his arms. He was about to drop her but stopped when Elena adjusted her position and wrapped her legs around his waist and used all of her force to bring herself down into the water along with him.

They splashed into the water together with Elena's legs still wrapped around him.

They were deep enough in the water for them to both fall backwards and not hit the bottom of the lake.

Damon pulled them up and Elena dropped down from Damon and could just barely feel the sand beneath her.

Damon shook off his hair and said, "I didn't need a cooling off."

"I think you did." She said with a smile and swam off farther into the water. Damon smiled as he swam behind her.

Elena just kept swimming until Damon grabbed her leg and pulled her back to him.

They were no longer able to stand on the ground of the lake as Damon pulled her into his chest and held her bare waist as they floated.

Damon was using just a little bit of vampire strength to push her back down under.

She grabbed on to his shoulders to keep herself from going under.

"Damon, stop." She said with a giggle still gripping his shoulders.

"Hmmm, nope." He laughed.

Elena gripped his shoulders a little tighter when she saw what appeared to be Matt, Caroline and Bonnie walking on to the beach laughing. She then had to do a double take when she saw Stefan walking right beside them.

Damon noticed she was staring at something on the beach and said, "What? Did you find something more fantastic than me? Because I highly doubt that."

Damon turned around still holding Elena and turned back. "Damn. I thought he left to find himself or whatever after you dumped his ass." He whispered.

Elena laughed and said, "I don't care I'm here with you, and Stefan must be better and calmed himself down."

"Well great to hear that but I'd like to know when you are going back to his arms."

"I'm not. Ever. He got to aggressive around me." Elena explained as Damon finally lightened up his pushing a little bit.

She lightened up on his shoulders and smiled, "Well at least I have a chance to get you into the lingerie I bought you."

"Just keep thinking that." She laughed.

"I will." He said before dunking her back under.

* * *

"So you've figured everything out?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"Yea, I just needed some time to get things straight again. All better now though." He said with a smile as Matt and Caroline walked hand in hand in front of them.

"That's good. So are you back for Elena?" Bonnie asked just as Caroline stopped and smiled at Stefan in sympathy.

"If he is back for Elena, he's not going to get her." Caroline said.

"What did I miss while I was gone?" Bonnie asked while Stefan simply said, "Why?"

"To answer both your questions last night there was a bachelor auction and Damon was a bachelor." Caroline paused as Stefan nodded for her to continue.

"And after a few minutes the bidding was high and Elena dropped ten thousand dollars for a date with him. I'm not sure if he made her do it or she just did it but my bets are on he made her. When she was leaving the grill Damon dragged her out and she mouthed help me."

Stefan nodded then heard a light screech/giggle come from the water. It was loud enough for the humans to hear it too.

They all directed their attention to the water and saw legs tangling in the water. The rest of the group started walking again while Stefan continued to watch as Damon's head popped up out of the water with Elena's following.

Stefan stopped walking along and Bonnie noticed as she turned her head to the side to witness Damon and Elena and said, "What the hell?"

Caroline and Matt stopped and looked over to watch as well.

"Maybe I was wrong?" Caroline murmured.

* * *

"Elena don't deny that you find me irresistible." Damon said as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Because every time you lie you go into the water."

Elena smiled and said, "And I'll drag you down with me."

"Kinky, but water sex isn't really my forte, but it could be." Damon said sarcastically.

Elena glared at him and said, "Not what I meant."

Damon smirked and turned them around so he could look at the beach. Stefan was openly staring at them and Damon smirked.

"Steffi can't take his eyes off of us. Think we're making him jealous?"

"Probably." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So how much longer do you want to be in here? Want to go back to the beach, and I can rub the lotion on you anyway."

Elena rolled her eyes and said, "You just don't give up do you?"

"Nope, come on Elena. I told you I'd make today worth it." He said trying to reason with her.

He wanted it more than anything right now. He wasn't sure why but he did.

"Fine but if your hands go anywhere they aren't supposed to I will drive a stake in you myself." She threatened.

"You're no fun Kitten." He said as he began swimming towards the beach.

* * *

After a few minutes of swimming they reached the shoreline and Damon got out of the lake and shook off the water.

Elena followed and ringed out her hair. She walked to where Damon was standing near the towels they had laid out earlier.

The water seemed to sparkle on Damon's skin and suddenly Elena burst into laughter.

"What?" He asked as he cocked his head at her.

"You're sparkling." She said in between laughs.

It took Damon a minute until he remembered Caroline asking him if he sparkled like that Edward vampire.

"You have got to be kidding me. You like that crap?" He asked as he took a towel to wipe off all the water on his body.

"No, I hate that stuff but it was just funny." Elena said as she took the towel from him and wiped off the water from her body.

"Just lay down." He said as he pointed to the towel.

Elena rolled her eyes and did as he asked. Within seconds Damon was straddling her and rubbing lotion on to her back.

* * *

Stefan and Bonnie just continued to stare at Damon and Elena. It looked like as if they were really hitting it off.

"Why would Elena buy Damon? My brother?" Stefan asked to really no one even if Bonnie was sitting right there.

"Do you want me to go and see what really happened?" Bonnie asked trying to help him.

"You'd do that?" He asked as answer.

"Yea!" She said as she stood up. "I'll be right back."

Stefan watched as Bonnie walked away towards Damon and Elena.

Bonnie watched as Damon straddled Elena and rubbed lotion on her back.

* * *

Damon rubbed her back until the small string on her back got in the way. He smirked and leaned down and bit the small strap and undid it.

He let his lips touch down on her back as he pulled away the strings.

"Damon! What are you doing?" She yelled as she turned her head to look at him.

"Enjoying myself." He said with a smirk. Before Elena could say something he said, "And the strap was in my way."

Elena huffed and said, "So you had to use your mouth to get it undone?"

"I said I was enjoying myself." He laughed.

"You suck." She said then realizing the irony of the comment; she scolded herself for using that.

"I only suck blood, but you can suck other things." He said as he began rubbing her again.

"Damon!" She yelled as someone appearing in front of her face.

"Hey." Bonnie said as she lay in front of her.

"Hey! When did you get back?" Elena asked wanting to get up and hug her.

"Today." She answered.

"Hey Damon, can you get off of me? And tie the string back up." Elena asked.

"No can do kitten." He said with a purr.

Elena rolled her eyes and went back to Bonnie. "I'd love to give you a hug but Damon's being difficult."

"I'm still here!" He said as he rubbed her harder.

"How was your Aunt's?" Elena asked.

"She was fine. Still hurting from my grandmothers death though." She said.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie." She said.

Bonnie grabbed the sides of her face and said, "It doesn't matter."

Bonnie then saw images of the auction, Alaric and Jenna kissing, Damon making a deal and Elena looking to Caroline.

"I have to leave." She said as she got up and walked away.

Elena was confused and Damon bent down and whispered, "That was odd."

"Very. Now back off my ear." She said getting more than a little uncomfortable.

"You like it." He whispered as he nipped her ear.

Elena shuddered and said, "Damon, stop."

"Fine, but I'm going to win you over somehow." He said as he rubbed her where the string was before.

She closed her eyes before Damon slowly started to move down to her back to the sides of her breasts.

"Damon!" She said again as rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but technically I never touched anything too personal." He said as he tied back up her bathing suit.

She sat up and looked over to Damon who was now with the suntan lotion on the other towel.

"Time for you to return the favor." He said as he passed her the lotion.

"Whatever." She said as she put some on her hands.

* * *

When she was out of Damon's hearing range Bonnie ran back to Stefan.

"Bonnie?" he asked as he turned to her.

"Yeah, I saw it all. Damon begged her to buy him so he didn't have to get stuck with some nerdy girl or a single mother."

Stefan nodded and said, "Well it sure looks like they certainly have hit it off now."

He pointed to Elena now on top of Damon rubbing lotion on his stomach.

"I'm not sure about that but they're still bickering."

Stefan just sighed and sat in silence until the sun went down.

* * *

The sun was starting to set when Elena started rubbing lotion on him.

She wanted to put it on his back but told her it would be better on the front.

They bickered for a while before she finally agreed to it, sitting on him and slowly started rubbing lotion on his chest, abs, and collarbone.

"I like this." Damon stated. "You having your little hands all over me."

Elena stopped and looked down to him and said, "The sun is setting, and I can stop."

"Elena the thing is you don't want to stop. You love groping me." He said with a smirk.

He was telling the truth. Elena did love the sensation of touching Damon, but he couldn't know that. His ego would swell to the size of the beach.

"Ok, I'm done." She said as she attempted to get off of him put he held her in place.

"Damon, come on. You said you wouldn't try anything." She said with a pout.

"Ok, but my plan will fall through. It does every time." He said as he let her go and she grabbed her white sundress and put it on over her black bikini.

"I'm not like the other girls Damon, I don't want a one-night stand or to be your personal blood bank." She said as she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

Damon stood up and put on his t-shirt and said, "Who said I wanted you as a one-night stand girl? Or a personal blood bank? What if I want you for more than that? Longer than that? What would you say to that?"

Elena cocked her head and said, "Then I would say that I would give us a try."

"Really? You would huh?" He said while grabbing his stuff and turning to Elena.

"Sure." She said as they started walking off the perimeter of the beach.

Damon grabbed on to Elena and within seconds they were back at the boarding house.

Elena stumbled again still not used to the feeling of travelling at vampire speed.

"What time do you want to head out to the grill?" Damon asked as Elena grabbed her purple tote bag from the kitchen.

"Can I take a shower first?" She asked as she shuffled through and found her fresh clothes that Damon had picked out. It was a pair of black skinny jeans, a black frill tank top, a leather jacket and a low-cut purple v-neck. Then she noticed a pair of long black boots.

"That depends." He said, as he got closer to her.

"On what?" She asked trying to make it sound more like a question but it came out as a flirt.

"If there's room for two." He said as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes.

Elena was subconsciously leaning towards Damon when she realized what she was doing and jumped back.

Damn the attraction between them. She thought as she walked up the stairs.

"Was that yes?" He asked cockily as she walked in to the bathroom.

He heard the door slam and the water start. He smiled to himself knowing the attraction between them was growing.

She wouldn't be able to resist much longer, soon she would be in that black lingerie.

It wasn't long before he heard a hair-drier start and the shuffle of clothing.

Damon took the opportunity to go get changed. He changed into his usual white t-shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and leather jacket.

When he was changed he heard the hair-drier stop and the bathroom door open.

Elena was standing there and his mouth dropped. She looked fantastic.

"Ready to go?" He asked as she walked towards him.

"Yup." She said as Damon sniffed the air. Elena smelled of strawberries and cream.

"Do you have your own shampoo here?" He asked.

Elena laughed and said, "I was here a lot more often than you think."

"Thanks for the visual." He said sarcastically as they started down the stairs.

When they got down stairs Elena grabbed her boots and quickly slipped them over on top of her jeans, she then smiled at Damon as they left the boarding house.

Damon ran her to the grill again and when they arrived Elena didn't stumble.

"So, are you ready for part three of four of our date?" He asked with a smirk.

"You mean the final part." She quickly corrected him.

"You'll come around." He said with a smirk as they entered the grill.

* * *

Stefan, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline left the beach and were on their way to the grill in attempt to cheer Stefan up about Elena.

They arrived at the grill to see Damon and Elena sitting at a booth eating. They both had a burger and fries and laughing.

Stefan noticed almost immediately and just ignored them. Bonnie asked him if he wanted to leave and shook his head.

"Damon's happy, and so is Elena. I want to see her happy." Stefan said to Bonnie as they took a seat in a booth.

Stefan tried to keep his attention focused on the rest of the group but it kept going back to Elena and Damon and all the advances Elena was allowing Damon to make.

He sighed and just tried to enjoy the night.

* * *

Damon and Elena took a seat in a booth right beside each other.

As the night went on they talked and ended up getting closer. Damon turned to her and said, "So about earlier. Can we try?"

Elena's heart was racing. She knew what he was talking about. He was looking her and his eyes were filled with lust and promise.

Elena didn't know what to say so she just nodded. Damon smirked and leaned into Elena and he would've kissed Elena if Stefan hadn't have scooted in across from them.

"Am I interrupting?" Stefan asked as Elena jumped back from Damon.

"Just a little." Damon said sarcastically as Elena sat uncomfortably.

Stefan glared over to Damon and said, "Can I talk to Elena, alone?"

Damon growled and said, "Fine but I'll be back." He said as he placed a kiss on Elena's forehead before walking off.

Damon smiled knowing that he had just royally pissed off Stefan.

"When did you get back?" Elena asked acting as if nothing happened between her and Damon.

"This afternoon." He said quietly.

Elena nodded but Stefan said, "I came back for you, if you'll take me back."

Elena looked to Stefan and said, "Stefan, you got really aggressive before you left. You left bruises."

"I realize that and I'm sorry, is there anyway I can get you back?" He asked.

Elena looked over to Damon who was at the bar and said, "No."

* * *

Damon was actually afraid. Elena was somewhat his girlfriend now and here was Stefan begging her to get back together.

He thought she was going to give in until she looked over to him, gave him a smile and said, "No."

Stefan looked heartbroken as he walked back to Elena. Elena smiled as he sat down beside her and Stefan looked to him.

"Why not? It would be better to give us another try than being single." Stefan suggested not remembering Damon and Elena's almost kiss a few minutes ago.

Elena was about to say something about that when Damon said, "Who said she was single?"

Stefan looked over to Elena and said, "No, you're with Damon now? It's only been a few weeks since we broke up."

"I know but it just happened." Elena said trying to explain.

Stefan opened and closed his mouth a few times before rushing away from the table.

"Guess he has bunnies to eat?" Damon questioned as Elena jabbed him in the stomach.

"Be nice." She laughed.

"No can do sweetheart, now let's get you back to the boarding house."

"I'm still not wearing it, or having sex with you." She said sternly.

"You'll want to as soon as I kiss you. You won't be able to resist." He replied as they got up and walked to the door.

"Then maybe I won't let you kiss me." She teased.

Damon rolled his eyes and before Elena knew it Damon had pressed his lips against hers.

Elena pulled back and he said, "So much for that threat."

"Damon." She glared as they walked out of the grill.

"Oh come on like you didn't enjoy that." He stated as he ran them back to the boarding house. They walked into the big parlor.

"I never said that, but-" Elena said before Damon cut her off again with another kiss.

"But what Elena?" He whispered against her mouth.

Elena couldn't remember what she was going to say because he cut her off again with his lips on hers.

Elena had given up as soon as Damon stuck his tongue in her mouth. The rest was a giant blur.

* * *

Elena woke up in a black bed with an arm around her.

She sat up to see herself in that damned piece of lingerie that Damon had bought her yesterday.

"Damn." She whispered as Damon opened his eyes.

"Was it that bad?" He said with a yawn.

Elena glared to him and said, "No, I'm just in this stupid piece of lingerie that I said I wasn't going to wear."

Damon rolled his eyes and rubbed her shoulders. "I like it."

"I bet you would." She muttered before he nuzzled her neck.

"Last night was fun, maybe you should just enjoy life's little pleasures." He suggested, "Or in this case life's great pleasures if your talking about me."

Elena was going to yell but Stefan suddenly barged in and froze.

"What the hell?" He yelled as Elena covered herself up.

Stefan just looked at the scene in front of him and walked out the door.

When Stefan was gone they both burst in to laughter.

"Looks like St. Stefan's a little angry." He said in between laughs.

"Just a little." She said as Damon pulled her close.

They laughed for a few more minutes before both of them thinking that this was the way things were supposed to be, even if had started with a stupid way to get out of dating a cougar or nerd.

-Finish-

* * *

_**OK so that's it! Tell me how you like it! –Taylor**_

_**Ok so I am making a sequel to Games Night. Anyone interested?**_


End file.
